De la haine à l'amour
by Adam Park
Summary: Démarrée en 2006 : Cette fic est une suite alternative de "Tout est sombre" de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Finalement les fics sur « Smallville » sont hors norme car elles appliquent le point de vue sur les relations homosexuelles alors que vous avez l'habitude de lire mes fics aux relations purement hétérosexuelles. Et si cela vous choque et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi alors je vous déconseille de continuer la lecture.

**C'est en lisant la fic de Cybelia qu'une idée s'est germé dans mon esprit. Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la réelle fin des scénaristes de la série à savoir que Lex Luthor est le pire ennemi de Superman alias Clark Kent. Je vous préviens aussi que c'est une fic de « male pregnancy » ce qui signifie qu'un homme est enceint. Avec l'accord de Cybelia, je prends appui sur sa fic tout en gardant la trame sur le viol. Je vous conseille vivement de lire en premier « Tout est sombre » avant la mienne.**

.

_**Chapitre 1 : Après la nuit fatidique**_

Lionel Luthor était dans son bureau quand il vit Lex arriver. Il était surpris mais ne laissait rien paraître. En regardant son fils dans ses yeux, il fut frappé de voir une haine tellement puissante qu'il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir de Smallville. Soudain il eut une petite idée du responsable de l'état de sa progéniture et en fut ravi. Il voulait reprendre en main l'éducation de Lex qui était son seul héritier. Il remercia intérieurement le responsable d'avoir fait fléchir son fils même s'il s'en foutait carrément.

Quant à Lex, il en voulait énormément à Clark de ce qu'il lui avait fait une semaine plus tôt.

Tout était réellement terminé entre eux mais pendant combien de temps ?

Lex voulait faire souffrir son ex-meilleur ami comme il avait enduré.

Il voulait lui rendre la pareille mais de quelle manière ?

Il n'avait aucune idée pour le moment.

Lex : _Comment Clark… Non Kent a-t-il pu changer en si peu de temps cette nuit-là ? Qui est-il réellement alors qu'il aurait pu mourir le jour où je l'ai heurté sur le pont Loeb ? D'où vient-il ?… Arrête Lex, tu deviens vraiment pathétique ! Penser encore à lui alors que tout est fini entre nous ! Je te hais Clark Kent !_

Aveuglé par sa haine, il ne voulait plus connaître ce que c'était le vrai bonheur ni d'être aimé par une tierce personne. Il décida de faire souffrir son entourage à commencer par son ex-meilleur ami jusqu'à ce que son âme soit apaisée.

Quant à son paternel, il venait de partir pour Smallville afin d'offrir un cadeau en guise de remerciement à Clark Kent pour le retour de Lex à Metropolis sans mettre au courant son propre fils. Il espérait que le jeune fermier accepterait le présent sans arrière pensée.

OoO

Deux semaines s'étaient écroulées depuis le drame qui avait de nouveau bouleversé la vie de ces deux ex-meilleurs amis. Ils venaient de passer de l'amour à la haine. Lex était rentré à Metropolis pour toujours et Clark le savait. Ce dernier se sentit horriblement mal…

Il souffrait…

Il souffrait d'avoir perdu l'amitié de Lex à cause de son impardonnable geste.

Il souffrait d'avoir osé de profiter de ses sentiments.

Il souffrait de les avoir salis.

Il regrettait d'avoir détruit la confiance que son ex-meilleur ami avait placée en lui.

Il méritait que Lex le raye de sa vie

Il méritait d'avoir que sa haine à son encontre.

Il se détestait de lui avoir brisé tous ses efforts pour ne pas ressembler à son père.

Il se souvenait de tous ces moments passés avec lui avant cette nuit fatidique et il aimerait tant remonter le temps pour réparer cette terrible erreur.

Il haïssait tant Lionel qui avait une habilité sans borne à blesser son fils et à le faire se considérer comme un moins que rien.

Il se douta que ce vieil hibou allait de nouveau corrompre son ex-meilleur ami.

Il donnerait tout pour effacer les blessures du cœur de Lex.

Il donnerait tout pour oublier cette nuit désastreuse.

Il repassa en boucle cette nuit où il avait violé Lex tout en essayant d'analyser ce qu'il avait réellement ressenti alors qu'il était sous l'influence de la kryptonite rouge.

Il avait pris du bon plaisir.

Il osa alors de regarder son entrejambe et vit une bosse qui rendait son pantalon serré. En ayant une petite pensée pour Lana, Clark eut le souffle coupé car il ne se sentait plus à l'étroit vu que sa verge n'était plus à l'état d'excitation.

Il comprit qu'il avait aimé de faire l'amour à Lex.

Il comprit aussi qu'il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait tant mais en même temps il l'avait perdu.

Il l'avait perdu pour toujours.

Il avait mal.

Très mal parce qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il était amoureux.

Fol amoureux de Lex et non de Lana.

Il préféra alors d'étouffer ces sentiments douloureux ou plutôt de les endormir au plus profond de lui pour que personne ne sache qu'il était amoureux d'un homme.

OoO

Perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il était dans sa forteresse de solitude, Clark n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer. L'inconnu se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Clark se retourna et reconnut le visiteur.

Clark, froid : Que voulez-vous, Monsieur Luthor ?

Lionel : Je suis venu t'apporter une récompense pour te remercier d'avoir réussi à faire quitter Lex de Smallville, ce que j'ai toujours échoué.

Clark : _C'est bien ce que je craignais…_

Lionel : Voici deux cent millions de dollars.

Le jeune fermier blêmit de rage et au lieu de prendre cette maudite enveloppe tendue par Lionel, il lui donna un bon coup de poing à la figure. Le PDG de la Luthorcorp fut très surpris par cette soudaine réaction de Clark. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme réagirait de cette façon mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre que l'argent n'apportait jamais ce qu'il recherchait réellement chez une tierce personne. Clark assena ensuite un autre coup de poing au visage de Lionel après chaque injonction…

Clark hurla, furieux : **ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS MÊLER DES AFFAIRES DES AUTRES EN PARTICULIER MES DIFFERENDS AVEC LEX !… VOUS HAÏSSEZ VOTRE FILS AU PLUS PROFOND DE VOUS ET VOUS NE LE CACHEZ PAS !… VOUS AVEZ UNE TELLE HABILITE ****À**** BLESSER LEX !… VOUS VOULEZ DE NOUVEAU LE CORROMPRE ALORS QU'IL A L'ÂGE DE VOLER DE SES PROPRES AILES !… VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS VOUS METTRE ****À**** NOTRE PLACE !… CE N'EST PAS ****À**** VOUS DE REGLER MON COMPTE MAIS UNIQUEMENT LEX !… CET ARGENT, VOUS LE VOLEZ EN DETRUISANT, EN RUINANT TOUS CEUX QUI VOUS GÊNENT !… D'AILLEURS, VOUS ÊTES SANS CŒUR CAR VOUS AVIEZ BLESSE LEX DEPUIS DES ANNEES SANS AUCUN REGRETS !… SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI !…**

Lionel était sonné pour avoir reçu autant de coups par Clark qui frappait fort. Il tituba en quittant la grange puis recouvrant ses esprits, il quitta la ferme d'un air furibond pour retourner à Metropolis. Clark ramassa alors l'enveloppe où se trouvait le fameux chèque que Lionel avait laissé tomber dès son premier coup de poing. Le jeune Kent décida de la renvoyer à Lex avec un mot même si tout était fini entre eux. Et puis Clark n'avait absolument rien dit à ses parents de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre Lex et lui car il voulait régler ce conflit seul.

Il voulait se payer le mal qu'il avait infligé au jeune milliardaire.

OoO

Jonathan et Martha revenaient, tout juste, de leur livraison quand ils virent la voiture de Lionel Luthor en sens inverse. Ils furent très surpris de le voir salement amoché et se demandèrent qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Les Kent continuèrent leur route jusqu'à leur ferme. Ils décidèrent d'en parler à leur fils sérieusement. Dès leur arrivée, Clark vint les voir.

Clark fronça les sourcils : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Jonathan : Qu'est ce que Lionel Luthor a fait pour qu'il se retrouve salement amoché ?

Clark ironisa : Ah parce que vous souciez de sa santé maintenant ?

Martha : Nous l'avons croisé sur notre route alors il doit bien avoir une raison.

Clark : …

Jonathan : Ce silence me dit que tu n'es pas étranger…

Martha : Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

Clark : Vous voulez la vérité ? Hé bien Lionel Luthor voulait que je cesse de fréquenter Lex en m'offrant deux cent millions de dollars.

Martha : Oh mon dieu…

Jonathan, fier : Ce Lionel Luthor l'a bien mérité.

Malgré cela, Clark ne leur raconta pas ce qu'il avait fait à Lex cette nuit-là. Il savait que c'était de sa faute et non celle du jeune milliardaire. De son côté, Jonathan n'entendit plus beaucoup parler de Lex de la bouche de son fils et en fut soulagé. Martha sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Clark mais elle n'en parla pas. Elle préférait attendre que son fils fasse le premier pas vers les confessions.

Quelques jours plus tard, Martha profita de discuter avec son garçon qui était toujours aussi malheureux tandis que Jonathan terminait les travaux de la ferme.

Martha : Clark, je sais que tu ne dis pas tout. Trois semaines de silence sans que tu parles de Lex. Jonathan peut penser que tu n'es plus son ami. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. N'aie pas peur de laisser parler tes émotions.

Clark résista : Mais rien, maman.

Martha insista : Clark…

Clark soupira : Lex n'habite plus au manoir de Smallville. Il est retourné à Metropolis pour toujours.

Martha, surprise : Mais pourquoi ?

Clark : C'est de ma faute.

Martha fronça les sourcils : Je ne comprends pas.

Clark : Lex m'avait offert un cadeau parce que… C'est à cause de nos sentiments… L'un envers l'autre… C'était une montre en or avec les nombres, le tour du cadran et les aiguilles en rubis. Après l'avoir mis à mon bras, je n'étais plus le même. Je… J'ai fait un geste impardonnable envers Lex…

Martha : Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Clark : Je… Je l'ai violé avec violence… Je lui ai fait ça alors qu'il ne l'a pas voulu… Je… J'ai agi ainsi parce que j'ai été sous l'influence de la kryptonite rouge. Ce ne fut que le lendemain de cette nuit fatidique que j'ai compris ma terrible bêtise…

Martha : Oh mon dieu…

Clark : J'ai tout détruit et tout gâché… Notre amitié… Sa confiance en moi… J'ai profité de ses sentiments… Je les ai salis…

Martha : Oh Clark, tu n'étais pas toi même.

Clark : Il ne pourra jamais me pardonner ce que je lui ai fait ! Je m'en veux !

Martha compatit : Je sais, Clark. (Puis elle devint curieuse) Et que signifie la présence de Lionel dans notre ferme ?

Clark : Il est venu me remercier à sa manière pour avoir donné une très bonne raison à Lex de revenir à Metropolis.

Martha : C'est pour cela que tu lui as donné des coups ?

Clark : Oui et non.

Martha : Pourquoi ?

Clark : Parce que je le hais, maman.

Martha : Et pourquoi donc ?

Clark : Si tu savais ce qu'il avait fait à Lex…

Martha : Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Clark : Lionel possède une habilité sans borne à blesser profondément Lex. Il est méchant avec lui et le manipule. Il peut obliger Lex de se considérer comme un moins que rien. Maintenant que Lex est rentré à Metropolis, son propre père va de nouveau profiter de le corrompre. Oh j'aurai tout donné pour effacer les blessures du cœur de Lex si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai osé de produire.

Martha : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Clark. Lex ne pouvait pas savoir que la kryptonite rouge changerait ton comportement. Quant à Lionel, je suis sûre qu'il aime son fils au plus profond de lui.

Clark : Oh non, maman ! Il le hait ! Il est sans cœur et il n'a aucun regret !

Martha comprit que Clark connaissait bien mieux Lex que quiconque. Elle avait toujours su que son fils n'écoutait que son instinct et elle lui faisait confiance. Martha voyait que son fils souffrait d'avoir perdu Lex et qu'il était amoureux de lui-même s'il ne lui avait pas dit. C'était un peu dur pour elle au début d'accepter l'homosexualité de son garçon alors qu'elle le savait déjà si différent des humains à cause de ses dons mais elle ne voulait que son bonheur.

Martha : _Maintenant je comprends ce que Lex a vécu auprès d'un père despote tel que Lionel Luthor. Il était en manque d'amour et c'est ce qu'il recherchait auprès des autres. Je comprends que Clark endure à cause de son geste impardonnable envers Lex… Que puis-je faire pour rendre Clark heureux ? Dois-je en parler à Jonathan ?_

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Martha décida de garder pour elle tout ce que son fils venait de lui confier et de ne pas en parler à son mari. Elle connaissait suffisamment ses réactions et son entêtement de ne pas comprendre quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas et de ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez ni au delà des apparences des autres personnes. Jonathan était depuis toujours le défenseur et le gardien de la morale contre la dépravation des Luthor.

OoO

À Metropolis, Lionel Luthor arriva dans son bureau toujours aussi salement amoché sous les yeux abasourdis de ses employés ainsi que de Lex. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils car il ne savait pas où était son père. En le voyant venir dans cet état il comprit qu'il était allé rendre visite à son ex-meilleur ami pour le remercier. Le jeune chauve crut dans un premier temps que Clark avait accepté le cadeau de son père mais un éclair de lumière lui fit rappeler que son ex-meilleur ami n'acceptait jamais les cadeaux des autres en échange de son amitié dans son esprit obscur. Puis cette lueur d'espoir disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Lex ironisa : Alors papa ?

Lionel : Alors quoi ?

Lex : Comment s'est-il passé ?

Lionel : Ça ne se voit pas ?

Lex : Si, ça se voit mais pour quelle raison ?

Lionel : Ce Clark Kent frappe fort. Il m'en a donné à chaque injonction.

Le père relata ce que Clark lui avait dit de A à Z ce qui laissa Lex sans voix tout en gardant le masque luthorien.

Lex : _Malgré le mal qu'il m'a fait, il prend encore ma défense…_ Il n'a pas tort, papa… Tu me hais et tu ne me le caches pas.

Lionel : Je vais te préparer pour l'attaque afin de ruiner les Kent.

Lex ironisa : Dis papa, tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ou quoi ? Le jeune Kent t'a dit de ne pas te mêler de nos différends.

Lionel : C'est lui qui veut ça.

Le jeune milliardaire reconnaissait bien là son ex-meilleur ami. Cependant il ne pouvait pas encore lui pardonner son geste tant qu'il ne s'était pas vengé.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Smallville sans Lex Luthor**_

Lana, Chloé et Pete revenaient des vacances. Ils ne firent pas attention à la réaction étrange de leur ami Clark. Ce dernier restait très vague lorsqu'il racontait ce qu'il avait fait en leur absence. Il n'avait pas envie de conter ce qu'il s'était passé entre Lex et lui. Personne dans tout Smallville ne connaissait pas la vraie raison de l'absence de Lex Luthor à part Martha et Clark.

En reprenant son travail au Talon, Lana apprit que Lex vivait définitivement à Metropolis et qu'il brisait son partenariat avec elle. La jeune fille ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle fut quand même très soulagée. Bien qu'elle se fiche ce que les autres pouvaient penser, Lana n'avait plus Lex en compétition pour avoir Clark.

Pour elle, Lex mettait souvent les bâtons dans les roues.

De nature très égoïste, imbue d'elle-même, elle voulait Clark Kent, son seul prince charmant bien trop gentil pour refuser quoi ce soit, pour elle seule. Lana profitait de cette gentillesse pleinement avec hypocrisie et le jeune Kent ne s'en rendait pas compte. La jolie princesse intouchable de Smallville, comme elle aimait se faire nommer ainsi par la plupart des garçons, haïssait Lex depuis que ce dernier était venu vivre à Smallville.

Pourquoi cette animosité envers le jeune milliardaire ?

Parce qu'il accaparait tout le temps Clark Kent.

Maintenant que Smallville était débarrassé de ce Luthor, Lana eut un sourire mesquin et plein de méchanceté.

Elle savait…

Elle savait depuis longtemps…

Ce qu'elle voulait réellement de ce trop gentil, naïf et protecteur Clark Kent.

Lana : _Puisqu'il n'y a plus de Lex dans Smallville, Clark viendra plus souvent à moi, me voir en accourant comme un petit chiot chaque fois que j'aurai besoin de lui. Il m'appartient et il ne sera à personne d'autre. Je sais depuis longtemps qu'il est amoureux de moi. Ça ne peut être autrement et il ne fait pas exception à la règle ! Il ne peut me repousser car c'est très mauvais pour mon image. Je vais tout faire pour que Clark vienne dans mon lit puisque je sais qu'il est encore vierge. Je prendrai sa virginité ainsi que son cœur très pur ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour les avoir ! Lorsque je me lasserai de lui, je lui briserai son cœur comme je l'ai déjà fait à d'autres garçons avant lui._

Ce que Lana ignorait, c'était que Clark avait donné sa virginité et son cœur pur, après avoir découvert ses sentiments, lors de cette nuit fatidique à Lex. La jeune fille ne saurait sans doute jamais la vérité.

OoO

Les jours passaient où Clark restait des heures et le plus clair de son temps dans sa forteresse de solitude après le lycée et les travaux de la ferme.

Pas une seule fois, il n'alla au Talon pour rejoindre ses amis.

C'était à croire qu'il évitait carrément Lana et les autres.

Jonathan trouva le comportement de son fils assez étrange qu'il en parla à sa femme qui le rassura en lui faisant croire que Clark faisait sa crise d'adolescent. Martha gardait toujours le silence sur le secret de Clark car elle ne voulait pas lui causer une crise cardiaque sachant que son mari avait le cœur fragile depuis qu'il était en contact avec Jor-El. Elle faisait tout pour que son fils ne soit pas dérangé par l'arrivée inopinée de Lana à la maison et aussi à la forteresse de solitude suivant les directives de son fils.

Cela rendit furieuse Lana qui ne put cacher sa mesquinerie devant les Kent.

Jonathan ne remarqua même pas le manège de Lana car il la trouvait bien gentille.

Quant à Martha, elle voyait bien le petit jeu de la belle Lang et elle ne tenait absolument pas que son garçon lui tombe dans ses bras. Elle devait le protéger, préserver son cœur pur et fragile. Elle seule savait que Clark était malheureux depuis le départ de Lex pour Metropolis et qu'il aimait une autre personne que la parfaite Lana.

Clark commençait à mourir à petit feu car il aimait Lex mais il devait oublier ses sentiments pour lui.

Ses efforts étaient vains.

Il savait que Lex ne réciproquait plus jamais ses sentiments.

Il savait ce que c'était d'aimer en silence depuis sa découverte.

Il n'attendait plus rien de son ex-meilleur ami depuis qu'il avait renvoyé le gros chèque de Lionel Luthor avec un mot il y avait trois jours.

OoO

À Metropolis, Lex reçut une lettre de Smallville. Il sut qu'il s'agissait de Clark Kent, son ex-meilleur ami. Comme il était plongé dans son côté sombre, il refusa d'ouvrir cette missive. Il la laissa donc de côté car il avait du travail à faire. Il voulait dépasser son père et le ruiner pour devenir le plus fort.

Au bout d'une heure, il eut soudain un éclair de lumière qui transperça son côté obscur et se mit à espérer immédiatement que Clark lui renvoyait le chèque de son père. Il ne perdit pas de temps à ouvrir cette enveloppe de Smallville qu'il avait fait exprès de laisser en évidence et il découvrit le chèque de deux cent millions de dollars de son père.

Les yeux exorbités, Lex n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'était qu'un pion pour son père.

Un pion pour briser tout contact avec Smallville !

Il fut cependant si soulagé que celui qu'il avait aimé avant cette nuit fatidique avait bel et bien refusé ce gros chèque de son paternel.

Mais il trouva un mot qui l'accompagnait qu'il se hâta de connaître le contenu.

Ce qu'il lut le frappa en plein cœur et l'ébranla.

Il relut la lettre trois fois pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il ne croyait pas ses yeux ce qu'il lisait mais c'était bien écrit noir sur blanc et il ne pouvait pas se tromper !

« Lex,

Bien que je sache que c'est fini entre nous par ma faute, je ne suis cependant pas du tout d'accord que ton père se mêle de nos différends.

Et pour te faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute, je te renvoie ce damné chèque de deux cent millions de dollars que ton maudit père gaspille pour rien.

D'autre part, je me souviens encore que ton cher père t'a volé une affaire il y a quelques temps à cause des micros de haute technologie qu'il avait placés au manoir. Alors pourquoi ne te venges-tu pas en lui reprenant ce chèque que je n'accepterai jamais ?

Utilise-le contre ton père.

Pour en revenir à nos différends, trouve-toi un autre moyen si tu as besoin de te venger du mal que je t'ai causé sans que ça touche ma famille, mes amis et surtout sans argent. Je suis seul fautif alors ne mêle personne entre nous. Crois-moi sinon je te ferai regretter si tu n'accordes pas cette requête.

Je paierai le mal que je t'ai fait peu importe comment.

Oui j'ai frappé ton père pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait cesser de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier tout le mal qu'il t'a fait. C'est à cause de lui que tu avais été enfermé à Belle Rive. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, toi son fils. Et pourtant il l'avait osé car tu ne souvenais même pas d'une vie de sept semaines que tu aies vécu.

Tu me disais que tu savais mon secret mais tu l'avais oublié à cause de ton maudit père !

Pour finir, tu ne sais ce que je ressens en ce moment mais je crois que tu t'en fiches maintenant.

Je vais te dire quand même bien que tu t'en moqueras…

Je me sens terriblement mal parce que j'ai compris ce que je ressens réellement pour toi. Ça va te faire bizarre, n'est ce pas ?

J'ai toujours cru que j'aimais Lana Lang mais c'est faux. Je n'avais que du béguin pour elle. Ce n'était que de la facilité. Lana restera simplement une amie, rien de plus.

Je n'ai su que lorsque tu as quitté Smallville que je t'aimais.

Je t'aime Lex.

Et je t'aimerai pour toujours.

Et pourtant je sais que je t'ai perdu pour toujours car tu ne me pardonneras jamais.

Pour toi, il n'existe pas de seconde chance.

Je m'y fais même si ça me fait mal.

Je n'attends absolument rien de toi suite à ce mot.

Adieu.

Clark.

PS : Un jour, tu comprendras ce que je cache depuis tant d'années et tu auras les réponses à tes questions…

Tu sauras certainement comment mon comportement pourrait changer en peu de temps… »

Lex ne pouvait pas croire que Clark l'aimait, lui et pas Lana Lang.

Il ne pouvait pas croire à cette chance inouïe.

Mais il ne voulait pas se sentir triste de l'avoir quitté car il ne pouvait pas oublier ce viol qu'il avait subi.

Il voulait d'abord se venger de lui en le faisant souffrir physiquement car cela ne lui suffisait pas moralement.

OoO

Pour Clark, Smallville semblait bien vide sans Lex.

Il s'ennuyait de lui à en mourir.

Il ne vivait plus mais il survivait.

Il commença à perdre le goût à la vie et du poids car il mangeait presque plus rien.

Cela inquiétait énormément Jonathan qui pensait que son fils mourait d'amour pour Lana.

Le fermier n'était au courant de rien du tout.

Seule Martha connaissait la raison et elle était triste pour son fils.

Elle ne pouvait pas forcer son garçon de manger s'il n'avait pas faim.

Martha : _Je devais faire quelque chose pour Clark même si ce sera dur de le convaincre._

Clark partit dans sa forteresse de solitude et Jonathan en profita de poser la question à sa femme qui se garda bien de lui dire de qui leur fils en était vraiment amoureux, sachant que Lex Luthor ne serait jamais le bienvenu dans la famille.

Jonathan : N'est-il pas en train de mourir d'amour pour Lana ?

Martha, exaspérée : L'as-tu entendu une seule fois parler de Lana ?

Jonathan : Tu sais très bien qu'il est très secret et qu'il parle rarement de ses sentiments.

Martha : _Tu as tort Jonathan. Clark connaît très bien ta réaction s'il te disait la vérité. Tu as toujours haï les Luthor. Je me suis prêtée à ton jeu mais cette fois-ci je suis avec Clark car tu ignores que Lex avait énormément souffert à cause de Lionel Luthor._

Jonathan : Martha ?

Martha : Je sais bien. Et je sais qu'il n'a plus parlé de Lana depuis ces vacances d'été.

Jonathan, têtu : C'est faux. À moi, il m'en parle.

Martha : Parce que tu veux que Clark sorte encore avec Lana. Tu sais fort bien qu'il essaie de ne pas te contrarier. Je te dis que Clark n'est pas amoureux de Lana et ne le sera jamais.

Jonathan, têtu : C'est impossible ! Il est amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps !

Martha : Crois ce que tu veux mais tu préfères le voir malheureux !

Jonathan : C'est faux ! Il sera heureux avec elle !

Martha : Tu es trop têtu, Jonathan. Je ne peux discuter avec toi dans ces conditions. Clark ne sera jamais heureux avec Lana. Cette dernière cache bien son jeu. Elle profite de la gentillesse de Clark pleinement avec hypocrisie parce qu'elle sait que notre fils n'est pas quelqu'un qui refuse quoi ce soit.

Jonathan, buté : Elle ne profite pas de sa gentillesse !

Martha soupira devant l'entêtement de son mari qui ne voyait pas plus loin que son bout du nez.

Dans sa forteresse de solitude, Clark entendait tout grâce à sa super ouie.

Il se savait naïf mais pas à ce point-là.

Il avait de la chance d'avoir une mère qui pouvait ressentir le danger qu'une fille pouvait créer.

Clark : _C'est plus facile pour une mère de vouloir à tout prix protéger son enfant qu'un père…_

Cependant il était déçu que son père ne comprenne pas ce que Martha essayait de lui dire.

Depuis cette nuit fatidique, Clark n'était plus amoureux de Lana puisqu'il aimait Lex.

Et pourtant il savait que son père n'accepterait jamais un Luthor dans sa famille.

Cela lui brisait son cœur, devenu bien fragile depuis le départ de son ex-meilleur ami.

OoO

Quant à Pete et Chloé, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de leur ami Kent. Ils se demandèrent pourquoi il avait perdu du poids mais ils n'osèrent pas tout de suite en parler au concerné. D'autre part, ils se rendirent compte que le jeune alien ne s'intéressait plus à Mademoiselle Lana-je-suis-la-plus-belle-fille-de-Smallville-Lang.

Pour eux c'était le monde à l'envers.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Pete et Chloé décidèrent de parler à leur ami du problème car ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser de continuer à perdre du poids. Ils le prirent à part loin des oreilles indiscrètes au moment de la pause de midi et ils le bombardèrent de questions.

Clark les stoppa : Hé ! Doucement ! Vous posez un tas de questions sans me laisser placer un mot.

Pete : Désolé Clark.

Chloé : Moi aussi. Bon, nous ne savons ce qui se passe mais n'es-tu pas en train d'éviter Lana, Clark.

Clark soupira : Pourquoi cette question ?

Pete s'écria : Enfin Clark ! Lana essaie d'attirer ton attention plusieurs fois depuis son retour de Metropolis !

Chloé : Tu peux tout nous dire Clark.

Clark soupira : Oui, je l'évite car vous ne pouvez pas imaginer toutes les manigances de Lana à mon encontre.

Pete fronça les sourcils : Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

Chloé : Pete, Lana est une hypocrite et superficielle. Elle sait que Clark est trop gentil. Elle en profite et elle fait tout pour que Clark ne puisse pas se défendre.

Clark : C'est ça, Chloé.

Pete ironisa : Monsieur Clark-je-ne-vis-que-pour-Lana-Lang-Kent aurait-il peur de lui avouer son amour ?

Clark, agacé : Arrête Pete !

Chloé : Clark, ne serais-tu pas amoureux d'une autre personne que Lana ?

Clark rougit : … Oui…

Pete : Qui est l'élue ? C'est une fille ?

Clark : Qui te dit que c'est une fille ?

Chloé : Je vois.

Pete : Quoi ?

Chloé : Laisse Pete. Si Clark n'est pas prêt à nous dire le nom de la personne qui a volé son cœur, ce n'est pas la peine de le forcer.

Le jeune homme alla chercher à boire et Clark en profita pour dire la vérité à Chloé.

Clark se confia : Je suis homo.

Chloé : C'est Lex que tu aimes.

Clark, ahuri : Mais comment ?

Chloé : Les gestes sont plus éloquents que les mots. C'est bien lui ?

Clark : Oui. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Chloé le rassura : Non tant que tu es heureux avec lui. L'important c'est que tu sois heureux et ça ne changera rien à notre amitié.

Clark, rassuré : Merci Chloé.

Chloé le questionna : Comme il ne vit plus à Smallville, tu vas le rejoindre ?

Clark soupira de désolation : Non. Nous sommes en froid en ce moment mais il me manque.

Chloé voyait bien que son ami ne disait pas tout mais elle préféra de ne pas insister pour ne pas se fâcher avec lui. Pete revint à ce moment-là…

Pete : Qui te manque ?

Chloé : La personne qu'il aime.

Pete : J'ai cru entendre « Il ».

Un silence plana dans le groupe et Pete eut une confirmation que c'était un homme dont Clark était éperdument amoureux.

C'était un peu dur à digérer que le Clark-je-ne-vis-que-pour-Lana-Lang-Kent était homosexuel.

Pete ne sut pas de qui son ami aimait réellement car s'il apprit qu'il s'agissait de Lex Luthor, il risquerait de rejeter Clark. Chloé faisait tout pour protéger son ami alien.

OoO

Lana Lang était folle de rage car cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Clark. Ce dernier ne venait plus au Talon donc elle ne pouvait pas le piéger.

Bien que Smallville fût une petite ville, Lana n'était pas au courant des sentiments de Clark envers Lex.

Trop peu de personnes étaient sur la voie.

Un jour, elle apprit que les parents Kent partaient à Metropolis tandis que Clark restait seul à Smallville. Elle vit là une opportunité de mettre à exécution ce qu'elle s'était fixée.

C'était ainsi que le soir du jour du départ des Kent que Lana s'invita à la ferme où elle alla directement dans la forteresse de solitude retrouver Clark.

Le jeune alien était allongé sur le canapé de son refuge en train de rêver de Lex, la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimée. Il n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver.

La belle asiatique s'approcha de sa convoitise et fit tout pour le réveiller car elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui.

À peine qu'elle ait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, Clark se réveilla en sursaut tout en repoussant l'indésirable.

Le jeune alien reconnut alors Lana avec étonnement tout en s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de la main.

Lana ne comprit pas ce geste et en fut blessée.


	3. Mot d'auteur

Mot d'excuse pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue avec de nouveaux chapitres car en effet, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**J'ai supprimé mes fics définitivement !**

Que je vais lister ci-dessous :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

CEPENDANT

Après mon abandon de mes fics, **je les ai tous repris **mais ils sont listés **en hiatus ou en réécriture de manière indéterminée** car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vraiment les terminer après une longue rupture. Je maintiens toujours que Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** un de mes fanfics dont le résumé vous plait ci-dessous selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP. J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**Je collabore avec xFlox pour « Smallville »**

**« De la haine à l'amour »**

Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

Voici la liste de mes fics en Hiatus indéterminée :

**Smallville**

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

**Captain****Tsubasa**

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

**Une vie nouvelle** : ATTENTION : La fic a eu une modification importante tout au long des chapitres alors je laisse un message à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à maintenant de relire toute l'histoire pour que vous puissiez me donner votre avis sur ces changements. Post Script : Lorsque Tsubasa Ohzora était arrivé à Fujisawa, il était âgé de dix ans et non de onze ans. Dans ce cas, Genzô, qui avait le même âge que Tsubasa, partait en Allemagne après le championnat benjamin. C'est pour cela que la plupart des personnages ont treize ans. L'histoire se passe en Allemagne de l'ouest en Bundesliga (Munich) bien avant le tournoi international junior des moins de 16 ans. Un groupe de filles dont l'une d'entre elles est très mystérieuse va rencontrer Genzô Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider et Hermann Kartz, le trio de Hambourg...

**Désespoir et espoir** : Fic recorrigée et réaméliorée donc pour ceux qui ont lu depuis sa première publication, je vous prie de reprendre votre lecture dès le début suite à un gros changement de cette histoire. C'est une fic alternative de « Une vie nouvelle »… Sakura va perdre son petit frère et Sanae assiste à la mort de son père lors d'un braquage à la banque. Le trio de Hambourg va tout faire pour aider les deux filles...

**Je t'aime mais ne leur dis pas** : Fic remodifiée... À relire pour ceux qui les ont lu. C'était une réponse au défi mais comme il m'est difficile de me détacher de mon personnage Sakura alors je le fais à ma façon ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai changé de résumé. Tsubasa revient de son voyage au Brésil, profitant sur cette occasion de déclarer son amour à Sanae mais ça ne passe pas comme il espérait. Beaucoup de joueurs ignoraient que Genzô avait une petite amie et qu'il était papa des jumeaux. Cette dernière va aider Tsubasa et Sanae à cacher leur relation...

**La fin d'un premier amour** : Une grande dispute éclate entre Tsubasa et Sanae. Cette dernière décide, le cœur brisé, de rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi en Allemagne…

**Juste amis ou plus** : C'est une autre version de « La fin d'un premier amour » donc une grande dispute éclate entre Tsubasa et Sanae. Cette dernière décide, le cœur brisé, de rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi en Allemagne…

**Card****Captor****Sakura**

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

**City Hunter**

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

**Mint**** na ****bokura**

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I ****never****have**** regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

**Tout sauf un ange**

**My**** body and ****my****heart****want****only****you**** (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

**Lovely Complex**

**I love her to die (Je l'aime à mourir)** : À cause d'une méchante remarque d'une ex, Risa se prend un troisième râteau d'Ootani et elle s'éloigna de lui du jour au lendemain. Très affecté, Ootani n'accepte pas cette distance entre eux. Va-t-il regagner le cœur de Risa ?

**Kilari**

**It started with a kiss** : Kilari apprend par son agence qu'elle va tourner un nouveau film contenant des scènes de baiser intense à pleine bouche. Le hic, c'est qu'elle devra aussi laisser son partenaire embrasser le cou, les épaules… Et simuler son premier rapport sexuel… Dans ce cas-là, qui serait le partenaire de Kilari pour toutes ces premières fois du film ? Hiroto ne manque pas de montrer sa très grande jalousie envers ce futur partenaire s'il n'est pas choisi.

**Hana Yori Dango**

**Save me** : CrossOver avec Captain Tsubasa. Sôjirô Nishikado, membre du F4 retrouve de manière soudaine sa meilleure amie d'enfance à Eitoku Gakuen après avoir vu la photo dans une revue des mannequins…

Peut-être un jour, je parviendrai à voir le bout de ces fanfics quand l'envie me prendra.

À bientôt

Adam Park


End file.
